What Wasn't Seen
by DMxxfreek
Summary: Did you feel like there were some parts to the Fire and Ice series that you missed? Well, here's a chance to find out what wasn't seen.
1. Let it Snow

Let it Snow

Before Chapter 18 of Fire and Ice: The End

* * *

**Since many people said they liked the idea of me doing one-shots, here's the first one. All will be different lengths and points of views. This one is just in time for Christmas, and it's snowing outside right now so it put me in the mood. Any suggestions for the next one-shot just let me know. Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

Haylee couldn't help but laugh as she watched her two men from the bay window. Good old Jack Frost had given them an early Christmas present when the family of four had woken up that Christmas Eve morning. A foot had blanketed the yard and after lunch it had begun flurrying again. Her son then decided that it was the perfect time to go outside and build a snowman. That was the intention when Draco and Brandon first went out for the project over an hour ago, but it soon turned into a snowball fight.

"Your brother and father are having a fun time out there it seems," she brought the infant close to her chest.

It wasn't that much later when both Brandon and Draco came back in the house. They had lasted longer then Haylee had expected. It had to be almost well below freezing by this time of day.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Can you make some hot chocolate?" The boy skidded into the study. He was soaked from head to toe. Snow melting from his hair to the floor.

"Extra marshmallows?" she asked.

"Yes please," the boy grinned, following his mother and baby sister to the kitchen. "Daddy wants some too."

"Does he now?"

"Yes he does," Draco joined the rest of his family. "It is really cold outside."

"It must be," Haylee handed Ava off to him. "Your nose is red, Rudolph."

"Mummy, called you a reindeer, Daddy," Brandon giggled, covering his mouth with his cold fingers.

"She did, didn't she?"

"Yup," Haylee answered holding the cups of warm liquid. "Why don't you go warm up in front of the fire, Brandon?" The child didn't need to be told twice.

Brandon was lying down in his spot in front of the fireplace and staring up at the television that was showing his favorite Christmas movie of all time, How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Both of his parents were cuddling up on the couch. His dad whispering things into his mum's ear causing her to turn red and giggle. And then there was his little sister who was sleeping away in her little baby bouncer. If only she was more fun to play with. All she did was sleep, eat, poop, and cry. He couldn't wait until she was older so they could play all the time.

"Alright, Brandon, it's time to go to bed," the movie went dark before him making the only light source in the room the seven-foot tall Christmas tree in the corner.

"But I don't wanna go to bed," Brandon yawned. "I wanna see Santa."

"Come on, little man," Draco picked the boy up from the carpet. "The quicker you get to bed the quicker you get to wake up in the morning and open your presents."

"But Dad," he mumbled into Draco's shoulder. "I wanna-"And the child was asleep.

"That was fast," Haylee laughed silently. "You put him to bed, I'll put Ava in her crib, and maybe I'll give you your Christmas present early." He watched her leave the room with a devilish grin on her face. Oh how Draco loved the Christmas holiday.


	2. Things Fall Apart

Things Fall Apart

Between Chapters 29 and 30 of Fire and Ice: The End

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all will have a good 2013. Here is my present to all of you. **

* * *

Draco should have never agreed to be the one to show the new Auror the ropes. Natalie Rosewood, twenty-three year old, blonde, was the newest one on the team. Kingsley decided that their group needed another female, and he went with her. Why he chose a young girl was anyone's guess. At least half of the men on the floor were distracted by the young witch, that it was beginning to get frustrating. Draco didn't even need to be at the Ministry, but there he was. Haylee was recovering nicely on the other hand. Her vision was back, somewhat anyway. The healer told them that she would need to wear glasses, but he would take that over where she was back in September. Her legs though were another factor. Haylee may have been able to stand on two legs; however, it was either hit or miss as to how well she could move around. It pained him to watch her at those hour-long sessions at St. Mungo's. Countless tears had fallen since the classes started, but he was sure that it would be worth it in the end.

"Draco, honestly, you need to live a little!" Natalie insisted as she drug him through Diagon Alley. "You're either at the Ministry, St. Mungo's or at your house with your wife."

"There is a reason for that you know," he said. "And it seems that I need to get going. It's almost ten for God's sake. Haylee would be worried sick."

"Come on, Draco. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you were late one night," she brushed up against him. "Besides, I've been told that this bar is outstanding."

He really wasn't in favor of the idea. Being out late at a bar wasn't good. Especially with a twenty-three year old girl. Furthermore, this wasn't the only time he would be coming home late. It would be about the eighth time. Haylee was going to have his head.

"Fine, but only one drink." Why the hell did he just say yes?

"Excellent," she grabbed hold of Draco and pulled him into the bar. The inside was dark and filled with smoke. The people looked a bit dodgy as well.

"Just one drink," Draco said again. "Then I'm out of here."

"Whatever you say."

Except one drink soon turned into two which turned into three and then four. The time was nearing midnight and Draco was certain that his wife would be furious with him now. He really needed to go home.

"Natalie, I really need to be going," Draco rose to his feet, stumbling slightly as he reached for his coat.

"But Draco, you can't go," she placed her hand on his bicep. "Please stay."

"I can't," he muttered, lowering his head looking down.

"Please," she followed his action. "Please." And before Draco could even understand what was going on, the young Auror pressed her lips against his. The action did not go unseen. Onlookers whistled and catcalled whilst the couple was going at it.

Draco was frozen. He couldn't move his arms or his legs. He just stood there. As soon as a bright flash brought him out of his daze he knew he was in trouble. Roughly, he grabbed the blonde's shoulders and pushed her off of him.

"What the hell was that?" Draco exclaimed. "Do you have any idea-"

"Like you weren't enjoying it," Natalie fired back. "You wanted to just as much as I did. What's the matter, your wife not fulfilling your needs?" Draco glared at the witch before him, then shoved his way through the crowd that had formed. Once out of the bar, he apparated out of sight and back home.

The lights were out when he stepped through the door, not to say that was a surprise. It was midnight, why would Haylee be up. Slowly, Draco trudged up the stairs and into their bedroom. Just as he thought; Haylee's back was facing him while she slept. He changed into a pair of sleeping pants and a shirt then slid into the covers beside her. He hoped that when he woke up the next morning this awful night would all be a dream.

But Draco was wrong. When he opened his eyes the next morning, he found that his wife wasn't in bed beside him. Could she have made it down the stairs by herself? A loud crash coming from the kitchen confirmed his suspicions.

"What's going on down here?" Draco asked, stretching his arms above his head when he entered the room. "Hay, are you alright?"

The look she gave him tore at his heart. Her eyes were red and tears were spilling from her eyes. The _Daily Prophet_ in her shaking fist.

"Is this why you were so late last night?" she asked so soft he almost couldn't hear her. "Is this why you were late for the past week and a half?"

"Hay, it's not," he made a move forward, but she quickly stepped back. "Please, just let me explain."

"Explain what?" she cried. "The picture explains it all!"

"Haylee, I swear I didn't do anything. It was all Natalie. She kissed me!"

"Right," Haylee looked at the moving picture again. "It certainly looks like you aren't doing anything. Not pushing her away; just standing there and letting her kiss you. Was she any good? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Now you're acting crazy," Draco said. "It means nothing to me. I love you. You should know that!"

"Right," Haylee said. The tears still falling. She knew, deep down, that this was going to happen. As soon as he told her about the new Auror that he was supposed to train; that was the moment she lost him. "Just go."

"Haylee," Draco touched her shoulder.

"Don't Draco," she turned to walk away, but stumbled and collapsed to the hardwood floor.

"Haylee!"

"Don't touch me!" Haylee shouted, shoving his hands away from her.

"Haylee, you're in no position to-"

"Leave! I don't want you here," she exclaimed from the floor. "Go back to Natalie for all I care. Just get out of this house."

"Fine," he answered, not really meaning the word. Draco needed her to understand. The kiss meant nothing.

* * *

Ava hated being late. Her alarm didn't go off and know she had to rush down to the Great Hall, grab a bite to eat, and gun it to History of Magic. She was going to ask her parents for a new alarm for Christmas that was for sure. The one she had now was a piece of shit.

The hall was filled with noise when she came through the double doors. What could they all have been talking about? When she was seen, everyone stopped and became silent. Silverware clanged against the floor, and pity appeared in the eyes of those around her.

"What's going on, Jane?" Ava asked, sitting down in the open seat at the Gryffindor table. "What's the topic on everyone's mouths today?"

"Well," but Alice kicked her from across the table. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"OK, something is going on. Hand me the Prophet will you?" Ava asked.

"I don't think that will be a good idea," Jane said.

"I don't care if it's a good idea. Let me see the paper," Ava repeated. "Thank you."

But then she wish she hadn't taken it. Ava's heart plummeted the moment she saw the front cover. She dropped the pages as if they had burned her fingers. There was no way that picture was real. Her father would never do such a thing like that. Especially to her mum.

"We tried to tell you," Jane spoke softly. "It spread around like wildfire this morning. You weren't here, but Brandon had to deal with it. It wasn't pretty."

Ava couldn't think of any words to say. Never in her life would she believe that her father would cheat on her mum. They loved each other. Didn't they? The article in n the prophet suggested otherwise. She turned around when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Brandon, and he didn't look so happy either.

"It's OK, Ava," he embraced her. "It's OK."

"How is this OK?" Ava sobbed into his robes. "There is no way that Mum will be fine with this. She must be devastated."

* * *

The press would not let up as Draco tried to get through the Ministry. Bulbs flashed, questions were asked from every direction, and Draco was sick of it. It took him a good ten minutes to get to his office.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked, seeing the dark-haired man sitting in the desk chair.

"I could ask you the same question," Harry answered, slamming the _Daily Prophet_ onto the desk. "What the fuck is this, Malfoy?"

"Look, I can explain."

"Yes, you better explain before I Avada your ass," Harry snarled. "How could you do this to my sister? Your wife! And in the current state she is in! Are you mental?"

"Shut up, and let me talk!" Draco hollered. "It was all Natalie. I had nothing to do with it."

"That's not what it looks like," Harry whispered.

"I swear," Draco continued. "I'm here today to get her sorry ass fired. Have you seen her?"

"How could I not?" Harry asked. "She is eating it all up. You better fix this or so help me God I will kill you."

"Don't worry, I'll fix this. I'll fix everything," and just like that, the blond left. Back down to the sea of paparazzi in the main lobby.

Harry was right. There, in the middle of the flashes, stood the blonde Auror. Spreading lies that would surly destroy him and his family. A short, stubby man caught glimpse of him and started yelling out questions about their goings on. Natalie gave him a large, toothy grin and pulled him to her.

"Mr. Malfoy, how long has this affair been going on?"

"Mr. Malfoy, what would your wife have to say?"

"Ms. Rosewood, how did you manage to snatch him?" That was the last straw.

"Let me make one thing clear," Draco started. "There is nothing going on between Rosewood and I. Whatever she is telling you is completely untrue. I love my wife and I would never do something to break her trust."

"That's not what the picture looks like, Mr. Malfoy," one of the photographers said.

"Don't listen to him. Draco's a bit out of it after last night," Natalie jumped in. "As I was saying-"

"There is no need for you to say anything, Rosewood. I came down here to tell you to gather your belongings and leave. You're fired," Draco smiled slightly as the girl's mouth dropped to the floor.

"What?"

"You heard me," flashes of light began again. "Go to your cubical and clean it out. You are no longer welcome here," Natalie burst into tears and gunned it for the lifts. "And as for you rats, I love my wife. Nothing will ever change that. Bold it. Underline it, whatever. Now, if you will excuse me; I have somewhere I need to be."

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted from the upper level of the ministry.

"What?"

"You need to go to St. Mungo's. Now!"

"Shit!"

* * *

When Haylee awoke, her neck was sore as was the side of her head. The sunlight was coming in from the window was blinding, and the itchy sheets were rubbing against her skin. Not in a good way either. As her eyes adjusted, Haylee noticed that she was in one of the many rooms at St. Mungo's. How on earth did she end up there? To her surprise a familiar blond head was resting on the blanket holding her hand tightly. She smiled and brushed her fingers over the hair that fell on his forehead.

"Haylee," he muttered. "I'm so glad you are awake. You had me so worried. What was the last thing you remember?"

"Um, after you left I went into the bathroom," she answered. "I don't remember much after that. You were worried about me? Really?"

"You were passed out on the bathroom floor with blood pooled around your head!" Draco shouted. "Of course I was worried about you. I love you."

"Do you now?" Haylee asked.

"How could you even question it?" he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly. "I set the record straight, and it should be the new headline tomorrow morning."

"I like where this is going," Haylee grinned. "When can I get out of here? I really want to go home and go to bed."

"You were sleeping for the past four hours. You want to go back to bed?"

"Have you ever slept in one of these beds?" Haylee asked. "Not the most comfortable thing in the world. Come with me?"

"Do you even need to ask? Are you up for leaving now? Maybe I should call a healer in here." he replied, helping Haylee to her feet.

"No! And as long as you're here with me; I'm up for anything. Let's go home," Haylee grabbed a hold of his arm. "We also need to send Ava and Brandon an owl when we get home. I'm sure they are worried sick about what has happened. We need to tell them that everything is alright."

"I can do that," they both stood before the door, awaiting the multiple flashes about to appear before them. "Are you ready to really give them something to talk about?"

"Are you kidding?" she pushed the doors open to the outside world. "I live for this stuff." And thus the questioning began.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what happened? What caused you to end up in the hospital?"

"Does it have anything to do with your husband's affair?"

"Mr. Malfoy, how does it feel to know that you actions have caused your wife to be submitted to St. Mungo's?" The couple stopped before the car and looked at the paparazzi head on.

"What you have seen in the Daily Prophet is completely untrue. I don't know where your sources came from, but I want everyone to know that my husband is no cheater and I love him very much." Draco smiled from her side. He knew she would understand. She knew he would never do something so crazy.

"But-"

"No more questions, thank you," she smiled before turning away from them.

"I love you so much," Draco stated as he kissed in front of everyone. The press going crazy. "Let's go home."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Ava had done something she had never done before. She had skipped all of her classes. As soon as her brother let her go, she ran up to her room, slammed the door closed, pulled the curtains around her bed, and cried her eyes out. Her family was falling apart, and there was nothing she could do about it.

It was around nine o' clock when the girl had finally calmed down. She had actually missed all of her classes. Her mum was going to kill her she thought over and over in her head while hugging the stuffed dragon to her chest. Something her father had gotten her when she was a baby. Did she really want to keep it after what had just happened?

A loud pecking noise broke Ava's concentration. She went over to the window, opened it, and in flew the owl. It was her parent's owl. Ava held back a sob and opened the letter:

_Ava, (and Brandon if he's with you)_

_By now you have most likely seen the Daily Prophet and your father and I want you to know that you shouldn't believe it one bit. You know how that paper is anyway. It was all a misunderstanding, and your father and I are fine. Don't get worked up about it. You know we love each other very much. We will see you at Christmas_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Ava let out a huge sigh and grinned. They were fine. Her family was fine.

* * *

**GothKat2SlashFan- yup, I decided to do oneshots. I think they're fun actually. I have many in mind that I plan on doing, and not all of them, like this one, are sweet and fluffy.**

**HermioneandMarcus- why thank you. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I hope you liked this one as well.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- :P**

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover- Thanks. I'm glad you like the idea. **


	3. The Perfect Dress

The Perfect Dress

Between the last chapter of Year 7 and the first chapter of The End

* * *

**I got this idea while watching Say Yes to the Dress. I'm going to put the links up for what the two other dresses look like on my profile later. Sorry it's been so long. **

* * *

"Oh my gosh this is so exciting!" Ginny let out a loud squeal. "I really hope you find a dress today."

I certainly would hope so. The wedding was less than a month away, and everything was picked out except for my dress. Shouldn't the dress be the first thing a bride-to-be would get? I couldn't even remember why I didn't pick my dress first in the first place. It was the most important thing was it not? The guys were off doing who-knows-what, while Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Narcissa, and I were at the dress shop.

"Good morning, ladies," an elderly woman walked up to us. "I have to say, when I heard about this appointment, I got excited. It is such a pleasure to be working with you today, Miss. Potter."

"Thank you for seeing me," I shook her hand, grinning.

"Not a problem at all," she said. "So, what are you looking for in a dress? Have you looked anywhere else?"

"No, this is the first place we've been to and hopefully the only place," I answered. "I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for, but I want a dress that is form-fitting. I'm not into the ballroom style."

"That is a good start," she nodded. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get started."

* * *

"The first dress is a David Tutera for Mon Cheri. It's a mermaid style floor length with a strapless sweetheart neckline. Haylee, would you show us?" I wish I could have taken a picture of their faces. Ginny and Hermione couldn't hide their smiles, while Molly and Narcissa grabbed onto each other's hands. "What do you think of this one?"

"I like it, but I think I want a bit more sparkle on it. What do you all think?" I asked, observing myself in the mirrors.

"I think you look beautiful," Molly answered. "But I am more of a traditional style myself."

"I like it, but it might be a bit too much lace for you. I don't see you as a lacy girl," Ginny added. I nodded with her. I agreed one hundred percent.

"Can we try another one?"

* * *

"The second dress is a Demetrious A-line and has some more "bling" to it."

I really liked this one. There was just enough sparkle on it, and the back was great. Hermione and Ginny agreed and gave me the thumbs up.

"I like this one, but I like the other one better," Molly said. "It's the old-fashioned woman in me. Cissy?"

"I like this one. It's different. I think Draco will like it as well. The back is lovely."

"I love it," I gushed. "But there was one I saw when we came in that I would like to try on. Is that alright?"

"By all means."

* * *

This was the dress! It might not have been as form-fitting as I originally wanted, but it was beautiful. This was my wedding dress. There was no denying it. Narcissa and Molly were wiping the tears away from their eyes, and Hermione and Ginny were on their way.

"By the reactions in the room and the smile on your face, I would have to say you have found your dress."

"Yes," I smiled. "This is my dress."

* * *

**HermioneandMarcus- thank you. I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover- married life can't be happy all the time can it? I had to make it realistic somehow. :D**

**xXMizz Alec VoltuirXx- thanks :)**


	4. Surprise

Surprise

Between Chapters 20 and 21 in Fire and Ice: The End

* * *

**This idea came to me after I babysat for my neighbors last night. Their parents went out for their anniversary and the kids did something special for them when they got home. Some of it is different, but I thought it was so cute. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The two children were giggling like two wild hyenas as they waited for their parents to arrive from their dinner date. The moment their parents left, the two children along with Stephanie, the babysitter, got to work on a little surprise. Stephanie helped Brandon blow up some balloons, while Ava pulled out some construction paper and some markers. The tiny blonde girl went to work making the perfect anniversary card.

"Brandon, don't forget the candles!" Ava exclaimed drawing on the paper. "Hurry up, they gonna be here soon!"

"They just left, Ava," Brandon stated handing Stephanie another balloon to tie. "How many do we have now?"

"Ten," she answered. "What do you want to do with them now that they are all blown up?"

"We should hang dem from the ceiling," Ava announced. "Brandon sign da card."

"Wow, that's really good, Ava," Stephanie complimented the little girl's artistic ability.

"Thank you," Ava gave her a toothy grin. "That's Daddy, that's Mummy, that's Brandon, and that's me!" She pointed to each person in the picture. "Do you think they will like it?"

"I think they are going to love it," Stephanie smiled. These two were the cutest little kids. "What's next?"

"Could you write Happy Anniversary on this?" Ava held up another piece of construction paper to the older girl. "Make it really big!"

"Okay. Where are you going to put it?"

"Right up there," Ava pointed to the doorway that led into the kitchen from the garage. "That way when Mummy and Daddy get home they can see it."

"That's a good idea, Ava," Stephanie smiled again.

About an hour later the little surprise was finished. The sign was hanging from the top of the entryway. The balloons were bobbing around on the ceiling above the kitchen table where candles flickered between the two glasses of grape juice in "fancy cup" according to the children. Three red roses were in a vase beside the candles, and the handmade card was there as well.

"I think your parents are really going to enjoy this," Stephanie told the two kids who were bouncing up and down on their heels. Not noticing the car pulling up into the driveway, or the garage door opening.

"Knock knock, is anyone home?"

"Daddy!" Ava bounced up and down before darting over to her father. "We missed you both. Come here. We have a surprise for you and Mommy!"

"A surprise?" Haylee asked, following her son whom grasped her hand tightly and led her to the kitchen with the others. "Oh my!"

"Happy Anniversary!" Brandon and Ava shouted. "Are you surprised?"

"Very surprised. Look at all this," Draco looked around the kitchen. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Stephanie helped," Brandon said.

"How nice of her. What do you today?" Haylee told her two children.

"Thank you for watching us," Brandon and Ava hugged her tightly around the knees.

"You're welcome," the teen answered. "Did you two have a good time?"

"We had a great time," Draco answered. "Thank you for watching them."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I could help," she smiled. "Have a good night." She then left the house.

"Is that ice cream, I see?" Draco asked the toddler on his hip.

"Uh huh," Ava said, resting her shoulder on her father's chest. "And we poured you drinks too. The one with the green straw is yours, and Mummy's is the one with the red straw."

"Would you look at that," he grinned at his daughter. "You are the best daughter in the world. Did you know that?"

"I'm your only daughter, Daddy," Ava giggled. "Can we have ice cream now?"

"I thought the ice cream was for us?" Haylee asked.

"It is," Brandon answered. "I helped too you know, Dad. What about me?"

"You're the best son in the world."

"Thank you."

"All right, everyone grab a spoon and dig in," Haylee laughed when their tiny eyes widened.

"Really?" they asked.

"Here you go," Haylee handed them each a spoon. "I have a feeling that they are going to eat all of it."

"That's all right. I have something else in mind," Draco winked, taking a sip of his grape juice. "Hmm, not bad."

"You are really bad to say that in front of your children you know," Haylee said. "They might catch on."

"They'll be out in ten minutes, and then you're mine."

"How do you know they won't-"

"That's what locking and silencing charms are for, love."

* * *

**HermioneandMarcus - Thank you. I hope you think this one was just as cute.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx - thanks :D**

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover- Glad you liked it. :)**


	5. Not As Good As You Used to Be

Not as Good as You Used to Be

After Fire and Ice: The End

* * *

**It's been a long time hasn't it? This one is a little short, but it's important for later on. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tears were falling down Haylee's eyes every passing moment. She told Draco not to go with the team on that raid. She told him that he was crazy to go. Harry was smart to leave the team after his forty-sixth birthday, but Draco wouldn't follow her brother's lead. He was still "in his prime" he claimed.

"In his prime my ass," Haylee whispered staring down at her husband's unconscious body lying against the white bed sheets. "You're almost fifty years old for Merlin's sake."

When she got the call, she knew immediately he was in trouble. She never got a call from the Minister for good things. Only emergencies and this certainly was. A group of ten Aurors were sent to Japan to check out supposed illegal dark magic activity that was given to the Ministry by an inside man. At first Draco wasn't even in the group of ten, but Josh's wife went into labor and the Minister pulled him up. They got into an argument that later erupted into a screaming match between the two. Draco left with a loud slam of the front door, and Haylee stomped up to their bedroom in tears. She never apologized, and now Haylee felt like an idiot. Maybe if she didn't yell at him….

"Why are you crying?" Haylee's heart leapt. "Damn, I'm in the hospital aren't I?"

"Yes," Haylee responded quietly. "How are you feeling? What hurts?"

"My chest, my back, and my right arm," Draco answered, attempting to sit up in the bed, but cursed loudly when a sharp pain bolted between his ribs. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Someone shouting something really loud in Japanese, a bright yellow light, pain, and waking up here," he answered. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, and I'm sorry I left. It was stupid of me."

"You're damn right it was stupid of you! Do you honestly think you can go out there with Aurors who are twenty years younger than you and expect to be just like them? You aren't twenty-five anymore, Draco. Why couldn't you have left when Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I did?"

Draco was silent, but he knew she was right. He should have followed them when he could. But because of his own pride, he just couldn't let it go.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, awake I see," the young, red-headed healer smiled brightly from the doorway. "Let's check you out and then get you out of here shall we?"

"That would be great," he said.

The healer came over to the bed and began checking his injuries. Each time she would test one of the injured areas, Draco would let out a loud yell. The nurse would then frown deeply and write something down. She wrote a lot by the end, and Draco was sweating and cursing silently.

"Looks like you were hit by something quite unusual, Mr. Malfoy," she started, going back over her notes. "Your arm will heal perfectly in about two days. It's only sprained. Your back and chest on the other hand, will take a bit longer. You fractured some of your vertebra and about four ribs. One almost punctured your lung. You're lucky," she then turned to me, handing me a vial with a mint, green liquid. "Give him this every three hours and the pain should slowly go away."

"Thank you," I all but whispered. "Let's get you home and into bed."

"Does that involve moving?" he groaned.

"Unfortunately," he groaned again.

"Fine, help me up please," he said. "I guess this means I'm off the team now. Doesn't it?"

"I would assume so," I whispered.

* * *

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx - thank you :)**

**IxHearxVoices531 - I thought so too. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Itachi-Uchiha-lover - Same thing that went through my mind when I saw it while babysitting. I'll try and get the next one out sooner. **


End file.
